pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar Encounters!/Transcript
(The group was exploring the forest) Kadabra: Ka Kadab. (I found some berries.) Tenebris: Good job Kadabra. Athena: Tenebris is right, Kadabra, excellent job. These should last us at least today and tomorrow, if my estimation is correct. Artemis: Same old Athena, nerdy as ever. (whispering to Athena) Even around your little boyfriend. (Athena's face reddens as she hears this) Athena: (whispering to Artemis)'' Artemis, what if he heard you?! I mean I get we don't exactly get along but come on, and here is some incentive: I swear if you tell Tenebris I like him, I will tell Tom you like him!'' (Artemis's face reddens as they start to argue, and then Aphrodite butts in and starts shipping so they all get into fighting amongst themselves.) Tom and Tenebris: What's wrong with them? Quincy: I've learned it is better not to ask. (She makes an awkward expression.) (They all stop bickering and start navigating again. Artemis continues her conversation with Tom. Suddenly, they encounter a familiar person.) Quincy: What was that? Aphrodite: More like who is that. (Quincy got out six pokeballs and threw them in the air) Quincy: Come on out, gang! (Quincy summoned Quilava, Shroomish, Togetic, Shiny Sliggoo, Eevee and Pansage) Quincy: Everyone, this is Tenebris. He's gonna be joining our group, why not come over and say hi to our new companion. Tenebris:'Ok everyone you guys come out to. (A sigilglyph, a Kadabra, Ravenna, Meditite, a espeon, and an umbreon come out of the poke balls) '''Tenebris:'Espeon use psyshock, Kadabra use barrier, sigilglyph use psychic, Meditite use gravity, umbreon use dark pulse, and Raveena use razor leaf. '''Everyone Else WHATTT! (The Pokemon turn around and shoot into the bush where a trainer pops out.) Athena:'I should have known that someone was there. Who are you? ???: My name is Burgundy you little twits. (Artemis, Tenebris, Athena, Tom, and Aphrodite give her evil glares.) Aphrodite: (irritated tone) What did you just call us? Burgundy: A twit. (Aphrodite starts crying and now even Quincy is getting mad.) Quincy: Why, YOU LITTLE!! (Eevee got SO mad that she began to glow, blinding everyone in the group. Suddenly, Aphrodite stops crying and stares at Burgundy in confusion.) Aphrodite: Wait, why was I crying? Who are you? Quincy: Aphrodite, look at that! (Eevee's tail splitted into two, it grew taller, a pearl spouted in its forehead) Quincy: Is Eevee....evolving?! Aphrodite: But what is it evolving into? (She looks back at Burgundy.) And for that matter, who are you again? (The glow dispersed and revealed a pink Pokémon with two tails.) Quincy's Espeon: Espe! Aphrodite: Seriously, who is this person? Quincy: I think that's Burgundy. Aphrodite: Who? Quincy: (sighs, while she bonks Aphrodite's head acting like a straight man) You just don't really know. Aphrodite: Okay...? (Burgundy recognizes one of the group and immediately gets mad, Quincy's Espeon was protecting the two Eevees. Aphrodite notices that she seemed to be glaring specifically at Cilan, causing Aphrodite to look at him, confused.) Quincy: Athena, since when did you get an Eevee? Athena: Since it decided it liked me, apparently. (Quincy pulled out a stone made of clear water) Quincy: Will this help, Athena? Athena: Perhaps. (Athena's Eevee touched Quincy's Water Stone and she began to glow. Athena smiles as her Eevee grows fins, as the glow dispersed, a Vaporeon stood her Eevee's place.) Burgundy: That Vaporeon's got the aroma of salty water. (That comment from Burgundy infuriated Vaporeon, while Athena looks skeptical.) Athena: It's a cross between an Eevee and a fish. Isn't it supposed to smell like the ocean? (Vaporeon unleashed a blast of water at Burgundy, burning her face) Quincy: Was that Scald? Athena: I believe so. Burgundy: Panpour, Quilava, Kadabra, Shroomish and Grotle are no good either. (Quilava was furious and unleashed a Flamethrower on Burgundy's face, Kadabra struck Burgundy with Psybeam, Shroomish with Bullet Seed and Grotle with Razor Leaf, Panpour using Scald.) Quincy: Haunter, go see why Burgundy is so mad! (Quincy summons Haunter, which Artemis noticed Haunter is not a Gastly anymore.) Artemis: Hey, when did Gastly evolve? Quincy: Oh, last night. I found a haunted temple and a shadowy figure came out and evolved Gastly into a Haunter for some reason. Rotomdex: AHHHH! That is Giratina, the legendary Pokemon of the distortion world! It is part of the creation trio, they created the multiverse. If it evolved Haunter, it used to be someone important to it. Artemis: ...Okay, then Tenebris: What Rotom is trying to say is that Giratina is a super powerful and important Pokemon, so this is really big news. Aphrodite: Wait, what's the news? Quincy's Haunter: Haunter haunt haunt ("Yeah, tell us the news?") Tenebris: You mean how you evolved thanks to Giritina. Quincy: Tenebris, according to the Pokedex, the only way for Haunter and Kadabra to evolve is via trading. Tenebris: Then how about we trade. (Quincy and Tenebris trade and trade back their Pokemon) (Both Kadabra and Haunter began to glow) Artemis: Awesome, they're evolving! (Kadabra gained another spoon, while Haunter began getting a proper body) Aphrodite: What's going on? (Kadabra evolved into Alakazam, while Haunter evolved into Gengar) Aphrodite: Wow. Quincy: They evolved simultaneously. Tom: Cool! (Both Quincy and Tenebris both scanned their Pokedexes) Quincy's Pokedex: Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. A Ghost and Poison type, and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark. Tenebris' Pokédex: Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. A Psychic type, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers. 'Tenebris:'Now back to our little bratty guest. *Glares at Burgundy* 'Burgundy:'I don't need a lecture on how I should behave from DARKNESS HIMSELF! 'Tenebris:'That is it. Let me at her. How dare you speak of me that way brat. *It takes the combined efforts of all of the to wear out Tenebris after that he falls asleep instantly* 'Athena:'Me and Alakazam will take him back. *She glares at Burgundy one last time* 'Athena:'Once he wakes up I'll be back with him to destroy this putrid excuse for a Pokemon trainer. 'Burgundy:'CONNOISSEUR! *As Athena walked away they knew with out her they were in a for a load of complaints from Burgundy*